


Sweets for My Sweet

by Fuzztacular



Series: The Sweet Things in Life [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzztacular/pseuds/Fuzztacular
Summary: Mikey's never tried one of your favorite treats? That's gotta change!





	Sweets for My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic I'd ever written, originally posted a year ago on deviant art.

You had just walked up to your favorite abandoned manhole to visit your 4 turtle bros and their rat father, groceries stuffed in your backpack. You double and even triple checked for any spying eyes before prying the cover off and very carefully clambering down. Nothing in your bag was too fragile, but if you fell there would still be quite the mess, and you really liked this bag. Was it even able to go in the washing machine, you mentally questioned? Shrugging you let your mind wander to the groceries and the memory of why you bought them in the first place. 

It had all been for Mikey, just like almost everything you did anymore. You started majorly crushing on the sweet, energetic, innocent turtle in orange about 5 months after meeting him and his brothers, and since then you were doing your best to hint at liking him through your actions. But it had been almost half a year since you started that endeavor. Maybe he was too innocent to pick up on your clues or maybe he just didn’t like you back in the same way? Were you too subtle or did he just think of you as his best bud and that’s why he didn’t notice the special attention? You weren’t about to let any of those possibilities stop you though; you were sort of stubborn that way. Besides, even if he didn’t like you back, he was still your best friend so you’d want to do anything you could for him anyway. 

You thought back to your memory from the day before. The two of you had just finished an exciting hour and a half of playing some random fighting game the turtles happened to own when Mikey’s appetite got the better of him. His stomach gurgled loud enough to make Raph roll his eyes from the other side of the living room; he knew what was coming next. 

“Uggghhh, I’m so hungry!” Mikey groaned. 

You raised your eyebrow at him, “We just had lunch before we started our tournament. You ate a whole pizza by yourself!”

“I can’t help that I’m a growing turtle!” he whined to you.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to stunt your growth and have you wind up short like Raph, now would we,” you snickered.

Raph growled, “Look who’s talkin’, you’re shorter than me,” and returned to reading his magazine. 

You looked to Mikey, deciding it was best not to antagonize the turtle in red any further, “Hey, let’s make some no-bakes, I haven’t had any in so long!” You knew of Mikey’s sweet tooth and figured he’d absolutely adore them.

Much to your surprise he replied, “What’s a no bake?” He tilted his head in confusion.

You over dramatically gasped, your hands clasping either side of your face, and immediately leaped over to give Mikey a big hug, patted his head, and fake cried, “Oh you poor boy! How could fate be so cruel to you? Boo hoo hoo!”

Mikey’s eyes widened, suddenly afraid he was missing out on something obviously pretty awesome, and he shouted, “We need to make some NOW!” You reluctantly released him and he rushed you over to search the kitchen only to find many of the ingredients were missing. 

You turned slowly to him and mournfully informed him of the sad state of affairs. He dramatically fell to his knees wailing, “NOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“Are you done?” Raphael complained walking to the fridge. 

Mikey stood up, “Yeah.” 

Raph reaching in for an energy drink, glanced your way, his interest piqued, “But seriously, what’s a no-bake?”

You giggled and described the chocolatey, peanut buttery treat. The two turtles glanced at each other before turning their attention, as well as some serious puppy dog eyes back to you. You laughed finding them, especially Mikey, completely adorable, “How could I say no to those faces?” You promised you’d be back the next day with everything you needed to make a couple batches.

Mikey’s fist immediately pumped into the air with a celebratory “Booyakasha!” He turned to Raph, his hand opened but still in the air, and was rewarded with a high-three, both of them clearly very happy.

Smiling as you came out of the memory, you realized you were about to enter the lair. “Anybody home?” you called, not seeing anyone. You stopped at the kitchen table to unload your bag while listening for a response. All was quiet until the sound of combat reached you from the dojo. Checking your phone, you confirmed it was still early and everyone was training. You shrugged again and got down to business starting your delicious mission.

The final ingredients had been added to the last batch and you were just finished stirring the pot when you heard Mikey’s warm greeting from the kitchen entrance. You smiled, turning to receive the bone crushing hug you knew was coming; you loved these moments. 

“Where is everyone?” you asked before quickly interrupting his reply. “Let me guess, Donnie’s in his lab, Raph’s in his room, and Leo and Splinter are meditating in the dojo.”

He pretended to be impressed, “Whoa, are you some kind of psycho now?”

Snickering, you asked “Do you mean psychic or are you suggesting I’m coo coo for cocoa puffs?”

“You’re so weird,” he said returning your laugh.

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” you informed him as you began to scoop the contents of the pot onto a baking sheet.

Mikey grinned at you, changing the subject, “That smells amazing, by the way!” 

You went to run some water into the empty pot, “Thanks!” Turning back everything went into slow motion as Mikey reached out to stick his finger into the still goopy mess you had just poured. Your eyes widened, as you started shouting “That’s still hot!” But he already had his finger coated before your sentence was done. Time sped back up as he let out a panicked yell. You were just about to grab his hand and pull it under the faucet to rinse in cold water when he stuck the burning finger in his mouth. “Mikey!” you shrieked when he let out another pained yelp as his mouth also began to burn. 

You were finally able to hurry him to the sink to cool off his finger when Donnie burst into the scene, “What happened this time?” You rushed to grab a cup and filled it with cold water telling Mikey to hold some in his mouth to help the burn before worriedly reporting to the smart brother. He face palmed and calmly walked over to check his brother’s injuries. “Well, his finger and mouth are definitely burnt, but not too badly. Good call on the cold water,” he said turning back to you. 

Mikey interrupted your thanks to whimper, “You’re sure they’re not gonna fall off?”

Donnie patted his shell reassuringly, “If you’re finger still hurts after another minute under the water, I can apply some aloe to it. Not much I can do about your mouth though.” Knowing his job was complete for now, he made himself some coffee and left the two of you alone.

“Poor guy,” you cooed to your favorite turtle, bringing your arms around his neck for a hug. You felt his free arm wrap around your waist, much to your delight, before realization struck him. He pulled back to look in your eyes as his baby blues filled with tears. You’re heart broke from such a sad look. “What’s wrong?” you cried. 

“I won’t be able to taste anything now! Not pizza, and not these awesome no-bakes you made, and everyone’s going to eat them before I can taste again! What am I gonna do?” He wailed into your shoulder. “I was so excited to try ‘em and now I messed everything up! Why does this always happen to me?”

You hugged him tighter, rubbing his shell soothingly, “It’s okay Mikey; I can always make more. And maybe next time you can help, that way you’ll know how, and you can make them whenever you want!” 

He sniffled, pulling away to look at you again, “You’d do that? But, no one ever wants to cook with me.”

“Of course,” you gushed, taking his good hand in both of yours. “There’s not much I wouldn’t do for you. And you know I can never get enough Mikey time!” You could feel your love for the naïve turtle shining through your eyes. 

He gave you a huge smile before kissing you on the cheek. You both blushed and he pulled his hand out of yours to turn the faucet off, much to your dissatisfaction. He then turned his attention to his finger, pulling it out of the water and bending it experimentally. “Guess Donnie was right, it didn’t fall off,” he grinned at you sheepishly. 

You smiled sweetly at him before covering the pan of treats. “So now what?” you questioned, going to his side.

“Up for some Crognard or do you want to watch a movie?”

“Hmmm,” you pondered. “Well, I still don’t know what happened after Wizardress’ evil twin turned Spooch into a manticore and sent him to terrorize that village.”

“Booyakasha! That’s such a good episode,” Mikey gushed as he took your hand in his good one and pulled you to the couch. After he popped in the tape, he sat down next to you and attempted the 'suave arm behind you on the couch' maneuver, innocently keeping his eyes on the TV. His slight blush gave him away though and you giggled cuddling into his side. This caused him to blush harder but, he obviously didn’t mind too much since he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. 

You smiled, thinking to yourself, “I really do love these moments.”


End file.
